


论某男团成员的求婚事跡的83车

by ChingMusic



Series: 车 [1]
Category: 83 line - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingMusic/pseuds/ChingMusic





	论某男团成员的求婚事跡的83车

在节目下班后，一直牵着正洙回家。站在家门前，希澈放开手，站到正洙后面，用手盖着正洙双眼

“来吧！属于我的正洙的生日贺礼！”

“你还准备了这个呀？”嘴巴笑的快闭不上了

“……”正洙闭着眼睛都能猜出身后的人红透了耳朵

也不管正洙的调戏，开了门，放正洙入去。进去以后，朴正洙不得不承认，哪怕他是个男的，的确对这一切心动了。

用蜡烛围在两旁做出的道路，指引着他往前走。走到客厅，白茫茫的家被一片艳红的玫瑰染成了粉红色。桌上是用无数的玫瑰搭成的「我爱你」。

希澈拉着他过去，「爱」字中间，是一盒子，里面放着一枚戒指。他拿起戒指递给正洙

“正洙，我在节目求婚是为了告诉这世界，朴正洙是属于我的；但是，我却害怕你是因为裙子压力而答应我的。现在，只有我们两个，如果你真心愿意让我娶你，就把这戒指套在我手指上吧”

天下无敌的希天才，这时候闭上了他那灿若星辰的双眸。不断滚动的喉结，透露着他的紧张。

朴正洙从内心笑了出来“希澈，你记得你曾经说过的一句话吗？正洙是不会说谎的。我是真心愿意和你一起，我们结婚吧？”

在感受的手指的冰凉时，希澈就打开了眼睛，看着白皙的手上那唯一的饰物，希澈用手挡住了眼睛。

可是啊，希澈的哭从来在嘴巴也可以看的出来，那颤抖的嘴巴显露着主人内心的波动。

叹了一口气，是4岁的小朋友啊！一把抱住疯子小朋友，哦不！现在这个疯子是他的未婚夫了，好好的又哄了哄。

冷静过后，希澈先去洗澡。

洗完澡坐在床边，心不在焉地转动着手上的戒指。

听着潺潺水声，希澈心跳不受控制的飞跳，他敢写保单，出道舞台也没那么紧张。又检查了一遍，润滑剂、安全套都齐了。

呼！冷静！就在这个时候，正洙洗完澡出来了。 只是抬头一看，希澈就觉得自己快流鼻血了，刚才好不容易压抑下去的冲动又一次涌出。以前在舞台都没这种感觉，以前做的时候也不太觉得，怎么今天就那么性感呢？

洗完澡后，细小的水滴从头发顺着身体往下流。流经精辟的胸膛、纤纤细腰，滑进白色的禁区内，再留出修长的双腿下。

希澈又吞了吞口水，这样不行！拿起毛巾，认真的过去给正洙仔细擦干净水。

“怎么不擦干净水就出来呢？感冒了怎么办？”

其实不怪正洙，因为正洙自己在洗澡的时候也很慌乱，两人也不是第一次做了，但是今天，却比平常更加紧张。

认真的擦干净了头发和身子，希澈看着正洙的眼睛。两双让无数elf尖叫的眼睛，此时此刻只看到了对方。希澈的头越来越靠近正洙，慢慢吻上他的双唇，正洙也回应着，顶开正洙的牙齿，希澈的舌头进入了对方的口中，追寻着香舌两条舌头终于碰触到一起，激起爱的火花，彼此用力探索，探寻着对方的香液。

良久以后，两人终于分开了。嘴巴和嘴巴之前，还有一条暧昧的银丝。正洙的脸色潮红，喘息声清晰可闻。

“乖，我们去床上吧？”说着，希澈就不容拒绝的拉着正洙上床了。

把正洙一下子推到在床上，自己就在上方，像是巡视猎物般细细的欣赏着正洙的身体。此时，让数千万人疯狂的身体就在他下面，只属于他一个。

正洙一直有锻炼，哪怕之前因为生病而瘦了很多，还是有胸肌的。精致的锁骨、有肉的胸肌，还有胸肌上如樱花般的小花蕾，在诱人的吸引着他的猎人。往下是柔细的小蛮腰，盈盈一握别能截断似的。再下面，正洙用了条白色的毛巾包着，尽管如此，再往下那双不输女团的腿还是很完美的勾起希澈想践毛巾的欲望。 吻上男人的喉结，是时候开动他的晚餐了。

往上看了一眼正洙，男人的双眼布满了欲望。修长的手，进一步摸上胸膛，轻轻的触碰两个突出的小家伙，正洙感觉一股股电流从希澈的手窜进身体。希澈又轻轻的拨弄他的乳头，其实男性的乳头，敏感程度一点都不输女性。

觉得好像还不够，哄过去一把含住其中一个乳头，舌头尽责的尽情蹂躏柔嫩的小石子，不见机会，小石子就硬了

“啊……嗯……希澈……嗯……”

又尽责的服务了另一边。光服务，可不足以满足两个人，可是今晚，希澈只想服务他的未婚夫，所以口交正洙就逃过一劫了。

拉开白色的毛巾，早就翘老高的小正洙把男人的欲望显露无违，甚至，前端已经有可疑的透明液体流出。希澈拉起正洙，让他坐着，他就走到床边蹲下，含起小正洙，惹来正洙倒吸一口气

“蛤……希澈……哼……不要……啊……”

“可是正洙，你的表情看不是在说不要啊”

希澈用舌面摩擦龟头，又用嘴巴在龟头上套弄，时不时的把蛋蛋含在嘴里，用舌头挑逗。过一会儿，舔了正洙小屁眼附近，慢慢的向小屁眼逼近，轻轻的用舌头挑逗，用舌头试着插入小屁眼，又从小屁眼舔到大腿根部，把蛋蛋含在嘴里，用手指抚摸正洙的小屁眼周围，如此反反复复，正洙已经全身酥麻。

“啊……希澈……呜……希……啊……澈……啊” 希澈又再含住小正洙，他的舌头有如舔冰淇淋般舔小正洙，正洙感觉自己即将爆发，希澈的嘴好烫，含的好紧，让小正洙涨得更大。

“呜……希澈……快放开……呜” 下体一阵颤抖，希澈似乎觉出了什么，退了出来，却用手指按住孔。

“……呜……希澈……快放开……给我！呜……”阵阵的哭声显出正洙的着急

希澈却好像不觉似的“可是啊，正洙，我想听你叫我另一个称呼哦”

“……你……希大人……希天才……呜！”

“嗯，no no！我想要的不是这些，你知道我想要什么的，你眼力见那么高”

“呜……亲爱的……老公……啊……给我……难受……求你了……”哭声听起来真的好委屈

希澈这下子满意的松开了手，一个湾弧射出了许多精液。 床上的人还在不断的喘气，希澈却开始脱睡裤了。

把预先准备了的润滑剂拿出来，倒了一点在手上，哪怕刚刚已经有一点身体知道分泌的润滑液，但为了保护正洙，还是多倒一点润滑油比较好。

他们因为工作关系，已经很久没一起做了，正洙后门非常紧，希澈想放宽，得花一点时间。

当第一只手指插进去的时候，正洙已经疼到冒泪。希澈就不敢再继续动，手指依旧插着，人就吻过去

“放松，正洙别怕，有我在” 吻了一段时间，感觉他放松了，手指才开始动。一根、两根、三根，正洙的后门夹住希澈的手指不放，正洙不是有意识这样做，但是他意识到就非常羞耻了。 希澈倒是起了戏弄他的心

“哎哟，正洙，你那里夹得我好紧哦” 正洙整个身子连带脸颊和耳朵都变得通红，非常的诱色可人。

手指再插进去，缓缓的抽插，让身体适应起来。等他这样适应了，希澈早就已经快忍不了了。小希澈早已经变得非常巨大，甚至青根也冒出来了。

把巨根放在洞前，却是进不去，又是一阵摩擦，黏黏的潮水沿着光滑的大腿内侧潺潺往下流，见是差不多了，希澈一个往前，头进去了一点，正洙却是眼泪不断往外流。

吻上正洙的泪“乖，不哭，一会就会舒服的了” 又等正洙适应了，这次，却是一整根插到底了。

“啊！！！”希澈抱住了正洙，正洙的手在希澈背后划出了几条痕

每一次进攻，正洙都会轻轻的颤抖一下，嘴里还发出粗重的喘息声，惭惭的，希澈越来越快，正洙雪白的翘臀也随着摆动起来，迎合希澈。

“啊啊啊啊……希澈啊……哼……呜……啊……我的希澈……呜……啊……” 希澈又加快了速度，还故意的九浅一深，引来正洙很快的又一次发射。

看着这样的正洙，希澈不愧是精力王，很快又精神起来了，把正洙翻了过去，又进入了他。

后来这一夜？一夜疯狂！还好两人第二天不用上班。

第二天早上，先醒来的是正洙。

醒来时那混身的酸痛，让朴正洙想把隔壁那抱住他睡的人踹下床。

抬起手来，看着手上的戒指，研究了起来。 一般人也会在戒指里面刻一些字，正洙翻了戒指过去，里面的确是印了字，正洙却没看懂是什么字。

“不是这样看的”后面的声音传来了，声音有着刚起床的低沉磁性，倒是给了正洙无比的安心感。

希澈把正洙的手拿过来，把戒指给带上，又用力按了一下，再把戒指脱出来。正洙的手指上，印着：

“HC LOVE JS FOREVER”

原来字是倒着印的“这个可是我故意订造的，全球只有你独家拥有哦”

正洙向前吻了这个男人，这个他注定爱一辈子的男人。

完~


End file.
